


Forced Roomates

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Roommates, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: Albus forces Harry and Severus to share a room during the summer of Harry's first year of teaching to make them learn how to get along.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 133





	Forced Roomates

**Author's Note:**

> Don't Own  
The quarters are based off of these pictures: https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a1/34/49/a134494e2c53c05a0035b6eef633daad--galaxy-bedroom-galaxy-bedding.jpg colors of the bed and rugs along with the curtains
> 
> For the walls: https://i.pinimg.com/736x/89/93/dc/8993dc75fc0a9b5b3a02d4abb0a7101f.jpg

Harry walked into his now shared quarters after a frustrating meeting with Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. The Severus Snape that he now had to share a room with. Harry and Severus had been arguing more than usual lately so Albus thought it was a great idea to make them live together in the hopes that they will manage to overcome their differences. What neither man knew however was that they each loved the other and was using their past antagonistic relationship to cover their growing feelings for the other. Several of staff members knew this fact and had taken to placing bets to see who would crack first and tell the other. Albus had mentioned his plan to the other staff members and they agreed that it was the quickest way to make them admit to their feelings. Those that knew Severus personally which was only Minerva, Filus, and Albus had placed their bets on him cracking first but everyone else had placed their bets on Harry.

Harry took a brief tour of his new quarters, finishing the tour in the only bedroom that when you opened it you couldn't see anything until you walked in further. There were two closets one on each side of the king sized four poster bed. The closet on the right held Harry's clothes while the other held Severus' clothes. Harry ran his fingers through his hair as he was a little disturbed by the notion that somebody in the castle knew which side of the bed he preferred. As Harry was about to leave the room he noticed something strange about the room but shrugged it off and performed a wandless "Nox". The lights turned off and the room was turned into a galaxy dream. Harry gasped as he took in the beautiful sight of the bedroom.The bed now sported 3D galaxy curtains around the bed and had black silk sheets with the same galaxy print on the comforter. The rug along with the walls also glowed softly with the galaxy design and Harry couldn't wait to go to bed as the room instantly made him feel calmer. When Harry heard the door to the main room open he reluctantly left the bedroom to see who it was.

Severus groaned inwardly at seeing Harry coming from his bedroom and from the darkness of the room knew that the other man had seen part of the décor that kept him sane. The other man smiled at him before sitting on one of the black winged back chairs. Deciding to ignore the other man for the moment Severus walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower and change into his pajamas. Walking back into the living room he noticed that Harry had turned off the lights in the living room and was watching the walls as they projected a stag and a doe frolicking around a forest background.

"Your quarters are very soothing Professor" Harry said softly causing Severus to startle as the taller man hadn't realized that Harry had seen him. 

"That was the idea Mr. Potter. When I first became a spy Albus asked me to think of something that would help me to relax after I returned from Death Eater meetings." Severus said equally as softly before gesturing towards the bedroom. "Perhaps we should retire as it has been a long day and we have a staff meeting early in the morning."

The two men walked quietly into the bedroom. Harry walked over to his side and pulled out his night clothes while Severus got in the bed. As soon as Harry left the room Severus said the spell that would make the stars on the wall move , allowing him to relax and fall asleep. When Harry returned he managed to slip into the bed without waking the other man and as he drifted off he hoped that he wouldn't wake the man up due to his nightmares. 

At one point during the night Harry woke up to the feeling of hair tickling his chin and a soft warm weight on his chest. He smiled at how cuddly and cute Severus looks when he is asleep. Tangling a hand in the surprisingly soft hair and he used his other arm to wrap around Severus' thin waist. "I love you, you stubborn man" Harry whispered softly into Severus' hair that smelt of vanilla. 


End file.
